Mr. Noisy
In series *Little Miss Loud: Both are loud. *Mr. Small: Both are red. *Mr. Tickle: Both are voiced by Rob Rackstraw. *Mr. Messy: Both are voiced by Rob Rackstraw. *Little Miss Bossy: Both of them yell out loud. *Mr. Fussy: Both are voiced by Rob Rackstraw. *Mr. Happy: Both are voiced by Rob Rackstraw. *Mr. Strong: Both are red. *Mr. Crosspatch: Both are red. *Little Miss Scary: Both are red. *Mr. Grumpy: Both of them yell out loud. Out of series *Dr. Dischord (The Phantom Tollbooth, both are loud), *Cat Cool (Kerwhizz, both are noisy and love music), *Fred (YouTube and Smash Hits, both are noisy, annoying, and scream in really loud voices), *Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls, both are loud), *Charlotte Braun (Peanuts, both are loud), *Iago (Aladdin, Disney, both are loud and they are red), *Owen (Theodore Tugboat, they are both a red color and loud), *Motormaster (Transformers, both are loud), *Too-Loud Bear (Care Bears, both are noisy, red, and have a megaphone), *Moe (The Doodlebops, both are noisy), *DJ (Pixar's Cars, both love music), *Nantucket (Tugs, both have booming voices), *Nora (Timothy goes to school, both are noisy and hence their names), *Roary The Racing Car (Namesake series, both are red and noisy), *Orange (Annoying Orange, both are annoying and round), *George (George of the Jungle, both yell and scream very loud like men), *Tarzan (Disney, both yell and scream very loud like men), *Musa (Winx Club, both are red, noisy and loud), *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes, both are red, loud and noisy), *Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are red and noisy), *King Louie (The Jungle Book, both are loud and noisy), *Admiral Boom (Mary Poppins, both speak with loud voices), *King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both are loud), *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto, both are loud and noisy), *Otto Mann (The Simpsons, both have booming voices), *The Green-Eyed Pirates (Tugs, all three have loud voices), *Spydra (Gadget Boy, both are loud), *Hector (The Railway Series, both are loud), *Mr. N (The Letter People, both are noisy), *Loud Kiddington (Histeria!, both are loud and noisy), *Strong Mad (Homestar Runner, both are loud), *Cacofonix (Asterix; both are loud, have broken the sound barrier and red,(Cacofonix wears a red cape while Mr. Noisy is red), *Fericous Ness (The Family Ness, both are loud), *Mr. Rubble (Dig and Dug, both have booming voices), *Scoop and Muck (Bob the builder, all three have the same voice except that only Muck and Mr. Noisy are red while Scoop is yellow), *Mr. Buzzcut (Beavis and Butthead (1992-1997, 2011) both are loud, noisy, and tell other people to shut up, even when they're being noisy), *Gollum (Lord of the Rings, both have 2 personalities), *Count Spankulot (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are loud), *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, both are wild and have broken the sound barrier), *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book, both have loud booming voices), *Diesel (Johnson and Friends, both are red and noisy), *Red (Dick Figures, both are red and loud), *Fei Long (Street Fighter, both make too much noise), *Marshall Law (Tekken, both make loud noises), *The Extremes (The Jim Henson Hour, all are noisy), *Mr. Bull (Peppa Pig, both yell, scream like men, and have red), *Corey Riffin (Grojband, both are noisy, play music and have becoming voices), *Eva (Rio, both are loud), *Foo (Harvey Beaks, both are loud, noisy, and have red), *Murray (The Wiggles, both are red and loud), *Fred (The Flintstones, both have really loud voices), *Captain Caveman (Hanna Barbera, both are loud), *Banshee (X-Men, Marvel, both are loud), *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, both are loud and have red), *Noisy (Little Robots, both are noisy, red and have the same name), *Squawk (Timbuctoo, both make too much noise) *Tommy (The Off-Beats, both are red, and yell-a-lot) *The Honkers (Sesame Street, all are noisy) *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both are red and loud) *Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes, both are loud) *Luna Loud (The Loud House, both are loud) *Flynn (The Railway Series, both are red, voiced by Rob Rackstraw, and make Fire Engine noises (Flynn makes Fire Engine noises while Mr. Noisy’s alarm clock makes Fire Engine noises)), *Figure 8 Pack Luna Loud (The Loud House Figure 8 Pack, like the original Luna Loud, both are loud) *James (The Railway Series, both are red and voiced by Rob Rackstraw), *Salty (The Railway Series, both are red and yell, although Salty yelled only at Edward when he mistook a big new fancy crane as “a big shoe zebra plane” and “a pig stew dancing lane”), *Captain Star (TUGS, both have megaphones) *Captain James Hook (Peter Pan, both are red and loud) *Roly (Hey Duggee, both have red and are loud) *Ruthless (Game Shakers, both are loud) *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid, both of them are known for screaming at the top of their voices) *Chulgu (Korean Starcraft Guy, both of them are known for screaming at the top of their voices) *Billy Mays (Both of them are known for screaming at the top of their voices) *Noisy Woizy (My Little Animals, Both are red and loud) *Cousin Jay (Bump the Elephant, both are noisy) *Bracelety (Battle for BFDI, both are loud) *Bell (Battle For BFDI, both have booming voices (Bell has a booming voice when someone climbs her string)) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse, both are loud and have booming voices) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs, both are loud and noisy) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both are loud and noisy) *Po (Kung-Fu Panda, both are noisy), *Radio (The Brave Little Toaster, both have 2 personalities) *Numbuh One/Nigel Uno (Codename Kids Next Door, both wear red, wear brown shoes, and yell) *Boisterous Billy (Little Monsters, both are loud) *Irritating Irving (Little Monsters, both are loud and annoy everyone) *Loudred and Exploud (Pokémon, all 3 are very noisy) *Godzilla (Namesake series, both have red, make booming sounds, are noisy and loud) *Danny Fenton/Phantom & Sam Manson (Namesake series, all 3 of them yell out loud) *Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Reggie Mantle, Jughead Jones, Sabrina Spellman, and Harvey Kinkle (Archie series, all 8 of them wear red, shoes, are loud, noisy and yell sometimes, although, Jughead plays the drums just like Mr. Noisy) *Grampy Rabbit (Peppa Pig, both are noisy, loud and yell) *Vasco (Kidz Bop Comic Adventures, both wear red, and are loud sometimes) *Susan Test (Johnny Test, both have red and yell) *Tanner (The Bremen Avenue Experience, both play the drums and yell) *Jessica (Kidz Bop Comic Adventures, both play the drums and are loud sometimes) *Animal (The Muppets, both have red, are loud and play drums) Gallery Moe Doodle.PNG|Moe Squawk.png|Squawk Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi Fei Long.png|Fei Long Crazy Korean Starcraft Guy.jpg|Crazy Korean Starcraft Guy (Chulgu) Kung-fu-panda-po.jpg|Po Captain Caveman yell.gif|Captain Caveman Boisterous Billy.PNG|Boisterous Billy Donald Yell.png|Donald Duck CGI James.png|James Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Danny Fenton.png|Danny Fenton Godzilla_2014_RoomMates_Godzilla_Peel_and_Stick_Giant_Wall_Decals.jpg|Godzilla archie.jpg|Archie, Betty & Veronica Grampy_Rabbit.png|Grampy Rabbit Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show